FAQ
= Frequently Answered Questions = Welcome to Living Dungeon World! Once we lived in the The World That Was, the world known as Keb: a place of gods and wonder. That was long ago. Many generations back, a great sandstorm engulfed the land, and it was only through the quick wits and workings of the Sultana's mage Ukuzidela that the city of Al Madena was saved. That was two hundred years ago. Now, finally, the sandstorm has abated, and the inhabitants of Al Madena can once again venture forth. Someone needs to explore the lands of the World That Is, re-mapping ancient ruins, uncovering vast secrets, battling fantastic monsters and recovering great treasure. Are you that someone? What is Living Dungeon World? Living Dungeon World is a massively multiplayer tabletop roleplaying game. Every week a number of adventures happen in the World That Is. While each adventure is self-contained, your actions will affect the greater world. Living Dungeon World uses the Dungeon World ruleset, which is simple to pick up and mimics the old-school dungeon crawl feel of early D&D. Want even more info? Check out the player intro pack How do I play? First, I recommend you like us on Facebook. Most activity is coordinated through there. You’ll immediately see there’s a bunch of people posting logs of adventures and trying to gather people for further adventures. We try to keep a maximum of five players per session – any more and the GMs get overloaded. If a mission looks cool to you, click Like, say you’re new, and turn up on the designated day. We’ll make sure you have a character and you can quickly get down to the business of adventure. What do I need to play? If you have them, it’s handy to bring along two six-sided dice, plus one four-sided, one eight-sided and one ten-sided dice. You probably won’t need any others. If you don’t have these, don’t worry! There’s usually enough at the table to go around. A pencil and eraser are handy to have as well – if you’re feeling generous, snacks for the table are always appreciated. If you want to prepare, email the GMs and they should be able to get you a set of character sheets. Where and when do you play? Our usual meeting times are Tuesday and Thursday evenings from around 6:00pm through 10:00pm. We meet in rooms KG06 and KG07 at Kirkwood Village, University of Canterbury. Do I need to be a SAGA member to play? If you want to find out what this is all about, you should come along and play in a game, member or not. If you find you like this sort of thing, we’d strongly encourage you to sign up. Membership is $5 for the year, and the benefits far outweigh the cost. For more information on joining SAGA, talk to one of the committee members at a SAGA night, or email the promotions officer. How do I do things between adventures? Between sessions it’s assumed that you muck about and do odd jobs. However, you might want to do something very specific between sessions - stuff that doesn't really count as an adventure, say. For more information on what you can do, check out our page on between-sessions moves. I want to play class x. Will you let me? Probably not! Last year we experimented with letting in new and custom classes as time went on, and we found that they generally diluted the feel of the game. This year we've purposefully selected a narrow list of classes - most based on normal Dungeon World, a couple cribbed from expansions. These classes fit into the World That Is - the mood and genre we're going for, and so on. Introducing new classes tells us something about the world - and that may not be something we want to be true about the world. How do I start my own adventures? At some point you’ll end up with something you want to do in the World that Is. At this point, there’s nothing to do but assemble your own party. Pick a day and a mission objective, and post to the Facebook page. Please put “ADVENTURERS WANTED” (in caps) at the start of your post. Here’s a sample: ADVENTURERS WANTED (Thursday). Maps of the World That Was show an oasis to the north. I plan on adventuring up that way to see what happened to it. People will like your post if they want to be a part of the adventure. I recommend you have at least three people in your party – with less than that, travel in the wilderness gets dangerous. Remember, it’s hard to GM a game with more than five, so this is your maximum. Once you have a party together, show up on the night and you should have a GM ready to take your party. Can I edit this wiki? Yes! This wiki is supposed to be a crowd-sourced repository of information. If there isn't any info up here on the orcs of the southern tribes and you think people should know about them, make an article! If you think the Shifting Desert should be described in intricate detail, make an article! People will laud your prose and marvel at your wit. Feel free to play around and learn functions like Categories as well. This wiki is truly your playground. I have more questions burning within me! Your GP might be able to help with that. If not, email us and we’ll see what we can do. World That Was